The Tales of Ember
by AssassinMaster22
Summary: (O.C Story) Ember has been through many things in his immortal life, and they're all listed right here! (Send me PM's or reviews if you want me to make a story of your choice!)
1. Memories of a Lost Flame

**What's up fellas. Not in da mood ta yell right now, but I created this story for you guys to finish the story. After the third tale, you guys just leave reviews for a tale you want me to make. I'll take anything. But for now, here's my first tale!**

**THIS IS FOR ALL THOSE PEOPLE OUT THERE BEING BULLIED OR MADE FUN OF AT SCHOOL!**

* * *

><p>Ember was just a little filly.<p>

Everything was taken away from him, his secret belongings, his Ring of Flames, even his very own personal journal. His two brothers, Synchro and Sanchro, made fun of him because of his name. However, somewhere hidden in the ancient catacombs of Princess Celestia's castle, lie the Book of Truth.

It had said that one warrior, a colt, would free this world's evil grapple of Discord. This warrior would control the power of fire. And in another page of the book, "Ember", meant "Nova".

Going back to Ember's family, his two brothers made fun of his name just because it was a strange name. They had no idea it was in the Book of Truth.

Along with the torture of his brothers was Ember's parents. Their names were GreenSow and Telatite. GreenSow wasn't that good of a father, and Telatite wasn't that good of a mother. They didn't know what to do at the moment they had Ember, because they only expected to have two ponies.

Telatite wasn't pregnant with Ember though. Ember was given to them by Princess Celestia. Celestia had raised Ember when he was found out next to the castle. Alone. No one had left a note or anything. All she saw was a basket with a blue fire pony in it.

It is said that Celestia lived happy for the next three years with Ember. It is said that Ember was very happy with Princess Celestia. Princess Celestia had taught Ember the basics of fire magic. Soon Ember had gotten along with fire magic and started creating tricks of his own. The two were very happy together. Until a letter came up one day.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_As ruoer of Equestria, you are pronounced to have any child you want. But since the powers of Ember cannot be contained. It seems that everyday, his powers get stronger and stronger. We think that soon he will turn on you._

_So we are sentencing Ember to be with another family. The family he is being sent to does not know his powers, and they will not know his powers. Please drop off Ember in Fillydelphia on House 149 on Tuner Drive. If we do not see Ember with this family, we will use force._

_Sincerely,_

_The Elders of Equestria_

Princess Celestia was completely shocked. She could not believe that she finally had a son, but the Elders were taking him away from her. She was filled with anger, but she knew, they were right. Ember was already mastering fire blasts at the moment, which, from a normal pony, would take from five years to a decade to master. Yet Ember was only five.

Ember got placed then with his family. The mean one. The nasty one. The I-WANNA a-Kick-You-In-The-Private one.

* * *

><p>Ember was at school one day. He was climbing an old oak tree. The tree must've been there for a long time, because part of the wood was falling off. Memories sprouted above from today's hard work. Soccer, a little bit of other stuff, but the most of all, is when Wind Shin pushed him into that fire. He was so stupid that he didn't know Ember was fire-proof. Ember suddenly got that verge to sing for the first time in a while as his bandmates, Alex, Blaze, and Cherry surrounded him.<p>

* * *

><p>The Survivor  by AssassinMaster22 / Parody of "The Fighter" by Gym Class Heroes

* * *

><p>Just waking up in the morning<br>Feelin all swell  
>I'll be honest with ya<br>I just wanna be more  
>Ya ever feel like your flames for pain's been expelled?<br>That's when you carry on - Fight gore  
>The bullies of the night just waitin to see me fail<br>Yeah right, they're better off trying to freeze hell  
>Some of us do it for the bonus<br>And others do it for the feel well

But I do it for the things, life brought hell on  
>Every time I fall it's only making my fists stringer<br>And I'll be in your tower with my mic, baby, 'til the end  
>Or when you hear a bang of his body<p>

_[Bridge]_  
>Until the bullies cast their rage<br>That'll send you into a cage  
>You'ge got some trouble<br>What we gonna do now?

_[Chorus - Blaze]_  
>Give em hell, turn them down<br>Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
>Give me scars, give me pain<br>And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly  
>I'm a Survivor, Yeah I'm the Survivor,<br>I'm a Survivor  
>And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,<br>I'm a Survivor

_[Verse 2]_  
>And if I can last thirty pounds<br>There's no reason you should ever have your head down  
>Two feet tall, but I won't stop there<br>Hailing from rock bottom, loserville, nothing town

And I here I go, going nowhere fast  
>And now I'm yelling, "Kiss my ass"<br>It's gonna take a couple right punches, a few left grabs  
>For you to recognize you really ain't got it bad<p>

_[Bridge]_  
>Until the bullies cast their rage<br>That'll send you into a cage  
>You've got some trouble at home<br>What we gonna do ya'll?

_[Chorus - Blaze]_  
>Give em hell, turn them down<br>Gonna live life 'til we're dead.  
>Give me scars, give me pain<br>And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,  
>I'm a Survivor, Yeah I'm a Survivor,<br>I'm a Survivor  
>And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly<br>I'm a Survivor

Everybody put yo hands up  
>What we gonna do (hey!) <em>[x4]<em> y'all?  
>What we gonna do (hey!) <em>[x3]<em> y'all?

If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)  
>And when your fists can't take no more (c'mon)<br>Just remember what you fight for  
>Cuz I know Imma damn sure<p>

Give em hell, turn them down  
>Gonna live life 'til we're dead.<br>Give me scars, give me pain  
>That's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,<br>I'm a Survivor, Yeah I'm a Survivor,  
>I'm a Survivor<br>And that's when it came to me, suddenly, amazingly,  
>I'm a Survivor<p>

'Til the bullies cast their rage  
>That'll send you into a cage<br>You've got some trouble at home  
>What we gonna do now?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's tale number 1 guys! Also, this tale actually happened! The rest are fictional and when you guys gimme ideas for future chapters, they might be fictional, and some might be true! Fight on, guys!<strong>


	2. Lightning Will Strike

What's** up guys! Up for another tale! Made my be though...**

**Also guys remember: If you want me to create a story about Ember with another OC, just PM me. Or you can review in the story. I'll take anything seriously. But if it goes to sexual content then that's goin a little overboard.**

**NOTE: In this chapter, Ember is evil, but Wreck-it Ralph evil, and he's the MC.**

* * *

><p>Ember was running for his life. Princess Celestia and the others were chasing him, just because he blew up the Town Hall. THE TOWN HALL! That place looked like it was going to blow into pieces anyway. He didn't even know what he did wrong. He easily inserted dynamite into the side of th building, and lit it on fire.<p>

He was now outside of Ponyville leading into the forest. Everything was calm around three o' clock, but it all seemed too calm.

He was far in front of them, until he saw something go into the sky when he looked behind himself. It was Rainbow Dash, and she was charging straight towards him.

Now one thing Ember was good at doing was faking. When Rainbow Dash was charging at him, he quickly looked scared for a moment. But when Rainbow Dash was a few feet away from him, he lifted up his back hooves, causing Rainbow Dash to crash into the ground.

"YA CAN'T CATCH WHAT YA CAN'T BEAT!" Ember yelled. His smart response made him feel good about himself.

Princess Celestia and the others soon appeared as Ember turned around. "Your not gonna catch me! Even when I sound like I'm four!" He said.

"We don't want to capture you." Princess Celestia told him. All seven mares soon got really close to Ember. "We want to **Prison-nize You!**" She yelled. The seven mares soon charged at Ember from different directions.

Ember didn't really want to hurt mares, especially Applejack, who was waiting on next to a tree. She was the one Ember loved. She was so beautiful, her smooth, braided blonde hair, her cute little freckles, and her amazing tan coat. Everything about her was wonderful, but right now wasn't the time. While Ember was dreaming about Applejack, Rainbow Dash laid a punch on him.

Ember completely went into Attack-Mode there. He quickly went into a break dance, spinning and kicking all five mares coming at him. The ones he didn't kick was, of course, Applejack, but also Pinkie Pie, because he would never hurt his sister.

Twilight launched a beam of light towards him, in which he quickly broke dance and made the beam go above his arm. Rarity did the same, but since Ember's moves were so good, he dodged that too. What he didn't expect was a charge slam Fouttershy did to him. He didn't expect Fluttershy to even attack during this battle, but from the whole "Murder" incident, she got stronger.

Ember moved back in pain as the others started walking towards him. He was frightened now. He didn't know what to do. Until a light shined from above, as a mare dropped onto the could recognize her. It was Lightning Dust, a formal Wonderbolt.

Speaking of Lightning Dust, Ember felt sorry for her. She had tried so hard to get into the Wonderbolt Academy, but due to her vigorousness to win, she was expelled. All because of Rainbow Dash. She wanted her revenge badly. And that's probably why she was here.

"Stop hurting him now Rainbow Dash."

"Why should I?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Because the next time you call for rainbows, lightning's gonna strike." Lightning Dust got into a Defensive Position.

"And fire's comin along with it." Ember said as he got up and stood next to Lightning Dust and went into his Defensive Position.

"**EVERYONE! STOP FIGHTING THIS INSTANT!**" Princess Celestia yelled. "Ember, we were not coming to fight you. We wanted you to come back to thank you."

"But why?"

"The Town Hall was about to crumble down, and since nobody was in it, you basically destroyed it for the others to build on top of that!"

"Your kidding, right?"

"No. Contruction workers had worked yesterday building a new town hall outside of Ponyville, and they were going to destroy the old one and placd the new one there!"

"Huh, weird. Then let's go home I guess." Ember said as they started walking away from the scene. But Lightning Dust quickly stopped him.

"Ember, listen, I have no where to stay, so could I live with you for a while!"

"How did ya recover from da Wonderbolt Academy?"

"That was two weeks ago and I've been journeying to Ponyville to look for a place to stay. So can I stay with you for a while?"

"Sure. Y'all's can stay for however long Ya want. Where's all your other stuff?"

"It got destroyed. By pirates."

"Bummer. Now come on, let's go." Ember said as they journeyed back to Ponyville to welcome Lightning Dust to her new home.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short chapter guys. But I got lots of things to do. Also, this chapter actually happened, too. Sorry ;P<strong>

**So anyway, like I said, comment or DM if you want me to write an O.C chapter/tale.**

**(I don't know why, but I haven't talked in my farmer voice for a while. :P)**

**ASSASSINMASTER OUT!**


	3. Reverse Replay

**What's up guys! This chapter's gonna be good, trust me. And I'm not forcing you guys, but I could really use some reviews for this story. Not because I'm greedy, it's just cuz, I want to see how y'all's think of my story. And I mean the Guests. They can't really PM me, so if you guys could, comment some reviews of what you think. I'll take bad ones. I'm a writer, and feedback is what I need :D**

**Also a shoutout to Saintified4. He was the only one that PMed me about the mess-up in my last chapter.**

**So the mess-up was that Princess Celestia wanted to IMPRISON Ember, but at the end, she THANKED him. To be honest, it was really late, and I was SUPER tired. So anyway, thanks Saintified4 :D**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: THIS IS NOT HOW EMBER AND APPLEJACK STARTED DATING!**

**ENOUGH CHIT CHAT! START THE TALE!**

* * *

><p>The party was great. With the advanced party buttons invented by the creator of this home, the parties here were amazing. Ember, at the moment, was playing Poker with some other colts from Western Ponyville.<p>

Speaking of Ponyville, it has developed a modern civilization. Since the creators of the T.A.H Claws, inventors and scientists looked into the human world and are trying to develop what the humans in their dimension have. Designers have looked into technology in their world, in which their first project is: the Video Game. The prototype of it was okay, but after the full release, it was suppose to be great.

After about two hours, the party was still going. Everyone who had been invited made it. Ember was partying with Applejack, until a loud bang was heard. The whole party stopped dead in silence.

"What was that?" Blaze asked. As he spoke, another was heard, and the ground shook.

Ember looked out the window and saw nothing outside. "Der's nothin-" a gigantic stine fist collapsed onto the ground as a few mares started to scream. Ember, with his T.A.H Claws and K.E.L.P Vest ready, grabbed the Celest Sword off a shelf. He then ran outside.

Once there, Ember saw the beast more clearly. It was a Stone Warrior, warriors from before even Ponyville was thought of.

"Blaze! I need Ya ta take ta da skies!" Ember shouted to Blaze. Blaze nodded as he leaped upwards and started flying towards the head of the warrior.

Ember took a backflip off of the stone warrior's foot, but the Stone Warrior quickly just flicked him away. Ember started skidding on the floor until he hit a brick, which knocked him out.

* * *

><p>Ember woke up. He looked around himself on the ground for a moment to see nothing but the brick house he had crashed into. He stood up, wondering where the Stone Warrior was.<p>

He heard a scream in the distance, and the Stone Warrior moved into eyesight. it had a mare in his hand. Ember realized who it was. _Applejack..._

Ember didn't know what to do. He had to save Applejack from it somehow, but he didn't know how. He looked around for any ranged weapons. All he saw was plants, houses trees, a bow with incendiary arrows, the ground.

"Wait a minute..." Ember said to himself. A bow with incendiary arrows. He had the perfect idea.

Ember grabbed the bow and one incendiary arrow. He pulled back the arrow and aimed at the Stone Warrior's feet. The arrow had managed to hit the left foot. Direct hit. Ember then sprung into action. He sprinted towards the Warrior and sliced it's riht hand, which had Applejack in it. The Warrior yelled in pain as a fire started erupting in its hand. It let go of Applejack as it fell to its knees and broke into a million pieces.

Applejack charged at Ember and gave him a large hug. "Thank ya so much..." She said as a tear went down her eye.

Ember stopped the tear. He made Applejack look towards him. "It's okay, it's okay."

Ember thought for a moment that they would hug and that would be it, but Applejack caught him off guard by kissing him. Applejack's lips were warm and tender and smelled like apples.

They had been going at it for a few minutes until Ember let go. "Coltfriend and marefriend?" Ember asked.

"Ya always know what Ah'm gonna say." She responded. "So, is this it? We're coltfriend and marefriend?"

Enber shook his head. "Der's one more thing Ah gotta do."

* * *

><p>Ember was with his band on stage. Twilight had figured out a spell to manipulate geometric shapes, so she created a rectangular stage for Elemental Risk. Applejack had been replaced with Blaze, since the song was for Applejack.<p>

"THIS GOES OUT TO APPLEJACK! MY NEW MAREFRIEND!" Ember said on the mic.

* * *

><p>Replay  Sean Kingston / (Band Remix)

* * *

><p>Shawty's like a melody in my head<br>That I can't keep out  
>Got me singin' like<br>Na na na na everyday  
>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay <em>[x2]<em>

Remember the first time we met  
>You was at the mall with your friend<br>I was scared to approach you  
>But then you came closer<br>Hopin' you would give me a chance

Who would have ever knew  
>That we would ever be more than friends<br>We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
>She like a song played again and again<p>

That girl, like somethin off a poster  
>That girl, is a dime they say<br>That girl, is a gun to my holster  
>She's runnin' through my mind all day, ay<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[x2]_

See you been all around the globe  
>Not once did you leave my mind<br>We talk on the phone, from night 'til the morn  
>Girl you really change my life<br>Doin' things I never do  
>I'm in the kitchin cookin things she likes<p>

We're real worldwide, breakin all the rules  
>Someday I wanna make you my wife<br>That girl, like somethin off a poster  
>That girl, is a dime they say<br>That girl, is the gun to my holster  
>She's runnin' through my mind all day, ay<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my ipon stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[x2]_

I can be your melody  
>A girl that could write you a symphony<br>The one that could fill your fantasies  
>So come baby girl let's sing with me<br>Ay, I can be your melody  
>A girl that could write you a symphony<br>The one that could fill your fantasies  
>So come babygirl let's sing with me<p>

Ay, na na na na na na na  
>Na na na na na na<br>Shawty got me singin'  
>Na na na na na na na<br>Na na na na na na na  
>Now she got me singin'<p>

Shawty's like a melody in my head  
>That I can't keep out<br>Got me singin' like  
>Na na na na everyday<br>It's like my iPod stuck on replay, replay-ay-ay-ay _[x2]_

* * *

><p>Ember's band stopped playing. The whole crowd erupted in cheers as Emberlookd at Applejack. She winked at him. Ember grinned as he stage dived.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>That's the final tale made by me! Probably...<strong>

**Remember, dis isn't how Ember and Applejack get together. This chapter's fake.**

**So guys, I need chapted ideas pronto, so just review or PM if u want me to make a story of your choice. But for now, see everybody lata.**


End file.
